He always choose's her
by Lively Leighton
Summary: Blair remebers the time She realised something important serenate and chair


_Blair loves Nate ,Nate loves Blair._

Blair Waldorf was sat on her bed, looking through an old book. She would always scribble on every book the same thing

_Blair loves Nate, Nate loves Blair._

Where did it all get all so screwed up Blair thought. Nate and Blair had been going out since kindergarten , she loved him and she thought that he loved her but obviously the last part was all so wrong. Nate had always had a thing for Serena, Blair's best friend, Serena had blonde hair, blue eyes she was every guys dream girlfriend. Blair had always compared herself to Serena , in Blair's eyes Serena was perfect and Nate must of thought so too. Nate had cheated on Blair with Serena and it broke Blair's heart, she couldn't ever get over it. Thinking of Nate and Serena all loved up with each other!

Her life had got so screwed up she wanted to go back to the good days when all of them would have a laugh and Blair wouldn't be jealous of Serena because she would have Nate. Serena could have any guy in the world why did she have to choose Nate! Everyone thought it would be Serena and Chuck who would end up together but no Serena had to go with Nate!

'God I was always so stupid' Blair thought out loud.' He always choose Serena over me…..'

_It was Christmas Time on the upper east side, it was the tradition of Blair Serena Chuck and Nate to get together on Christmas eve and get drunk watch films together and just enjoy each others company. They always met at Blair's house she had like 50 films most of them old classics that she would make them watch over and over again like breakfast at tiffany's and roman holiday. Nate would watch them just to keep Blair quiet , Chuck would watch them just to see if any of the actresses were fit and Serena was always too drunk to remember anything!_

'_Hey guys' Serena said as she waltzed into the Waldorf house. Carrying two big bottles of champagne. Chuck followed her carrying two bottles of wine._

'_Hey' Nate shouted back. He always answered Serena within 2 seconds of her saying a word. God Blair thought why didn't he answer he so quickly. Blair was sat on the floor looking at all the DVDs they could watch. Chuck and Serena plonked the bottles of alcohol on the table in the kitchen, took of their coats and went to see what Blair was doing._

'_Where's Nate?' Serena questioned. Nate must of heard her because he answered her back immediately._

' _Just in the spare room getting some blankets and cushions'. That was also part of the Christmas eve tradition, laying on the sofas with cushions and blankets, just being normal kids. Serena's mum would always have a Christmas eve get together for all her friends including Nate's parents chuck's dad and Blairs parents. They would all stay over at the van der woodsen house._

_Blair was still looking through the DVDs on the floor when Serena came up to her._

'_Hey Blair I choose a film for us to watch saw 3'_

_A horror film Blair thought on Christmas eve.' Its fine Serena we have loads here'_

_At this point Nate came downstairs with the cushions and blankets._

'_No I want to watch this one' Serena said already opening the wine and gulping it down._

'_Blair just ignore her she already drank a bottle of wine at my house' Chuck said , he always stuck up for Blair._

'_Hey don't talk about Serena like that!' Nate snapped at Chuck. Always defending Serena Blair thought_

'_Thanks Natie' Serena smiled. Serena knew this got to Blair' My hero'._

_At this point Blair snapped._

'_If he is your hero so much why don't you both just GET OUT!' Blair shouted, she had had enough of Serena and Nate flirting in front of her._

'_Hey' chuck said. Patting Blairs leg. Why doesn't Nate do that to me ? Blair thought._

'_Blairs in a mood a really BIG mood' Serena chanted giggling. Blair couldn't believe her eyes when Nate smiled at Serena. That really was the final straw._

'_Serena please leave' Blair said sternly._

'_No' Serena answer back giggly._

'_Look Blair why don't we go for a walk' Chuck said 'Calm you down a bit'_

'_No' Blair said' I want that Drunk man stealer out of my house' Blair shot back._

'_Hey how the hell is she a man stealer' Nate said coming to Serena's safety_

'_Really do I have to point it out to you Nate?' Blair shouted._

'_Nate just leave it' Chuck said. Why didn't Nate come to her defence like Chuck always did Blair thought. He was probably sick of them two flirting too, maybe he fancied Serena and got Jealous they were the only two reason why he defend Blair all the time weren't they?_

'_No I wont leave it and I asked my Girlfriend not you' Nate said_

'_Oh so you call me your girlfriend now do you? Only when it suits you' Blair shot back_

'_That's It come on Serena were leaving!' Nate declared. Blair was shocked angry and hurt. Isn't your boyfriend suppose to say that your leaving with them._

' _Yeah lets go Natie' Serena said smiling and taking 2 bottles of champagne with her._

_Serena and Nate grabbed there coats and just left… Blair was gob smacked. She immediately ran up to her bedroom and locked the door. Chuck followed her knocking on the door._

'_Come on Blair open up its only me' Chuck said_

'_Why don't you just go with them?' Blair questioned, tears streaming down her face_

'_Because I didn't want you to be alone.. Look forget them lets watch breakfast at tiffany's and roman holiday together with some wine and champagne' Chuck spoke more softly to Blair than he did to anyone else._

'_But you hate those films' Blair spoke the truth, she knew that chuck hated them probably more than Nate did._

'_But I would watch them 1 million times for you' Chuck said softly._

_Blair was shocked Chuck Bass saying he would watch those films 1 million times for her he didn't mean it he was just saying it just to make her come out wasn't he?_

_Blair unlocked the door._

'_Ok then but no funny business' Blair said laughing._

'_Of course not' Chuck said smiling. Wow chuck thought why would Nate what anyone else than Blair, she's perfect._

_So Blair and Chuck were up all night watching Blair's favourite films and talking about Serena Nate and other stuff. _

'_Why are you really doing this chuck' Blair asked halfway through breakfast at tiffany's. They had watched it like 4 times now._

'_Cause I care about you your one of my best girl friends.' Chuck spoke lying._

_Blair just smiled at him. 30 minutes later she was fast asleep on Chucks shoulder. Chuck looked at her he couldn't help but smile in his eyes she was perfect._

' _You wanna know the real reason Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Because I love you' he whispered to her. And kissed her head gently_

Blair now realised why her life had been all screwed up because all along she was trying to love the wrong person. Blair closed the book and looked out of her window.

'Blair' Her mother called.' Nate called he cant take you out tonight, Serena's had another breakdown or something like that'

'Its fine Mother' Blair called

After all these years Nate still chose's Serena over Blair, Blair finally realised who she loved all along

Chuck Bass….


End file.
